Of Hope, Sand, and Explosions
by nomorehappykitty
Summary: Temari's on a mission to infiltrate the Akatsuki base and send intel back to Suna.She says she's doing it for the sake of Suna,but she really wants revenge on a certain blond Akatsuki member that ruined her village a year prior.What happens though when she finds out that the Akatsuki really aren't as bad as she thinks?What will happen when she's told she can go back home?TemaDei
1. Chapter 1

Kitty-chan: Okies, so here is a fanfic for one of my best friends and his girlfriend. You guys know who you are ^-^ But I hope those of you who aren't my friends will enjoy it just as well. Now for the disclaimer.

Tobi: Kitty-chan does not own _Naruto_.

* * *

Temari entered the house cautiously. They were still on the run and she didn't want to get caught.

"I'm home, Dei-kun," she called out from the kitchen. That's where the front door opens up to.

No answer.

"Deidara?" Temari called out, a little panic squeezed at her heart.

Still no answer.

"Deidara?" she called out again, walking into the living room. She sighed in relief when she saw him sitting down at the coffee table, lost in his work.

His back was to her, the mesh of his undershirt peeking out of the end of his sleeves and wrapping deliciously around his sculpted arms. She knew his brilliant blue eyes would be focused intently on his work. He would be totally out of it until he finished.

Temari smiled at the memories Deidara procured. She let her mind wander, thinking about how this all began.

~(^-^)~

"I want the mission," Temari declared angrily, interrupting Gaara while he was in the middle of the meeting that was discussing whether the mission she was talking about was too dangerous or not. The elders were not happy to see the young Kazekage's sister interrupt their meeting.

"Temari, I'm in the middle of a meeting," Gaara sighed, trying his best to keep calm. Even after the one tailed beast had been extracted from him, he still had little to no patience and every meeting he had with the elders always tested that little shred of patience.

"I want the mission," the blond repeated, her pale blue eyes boring into the faded aqua orbs of her brother's.

"We still haven't decided if it's okay to use as a high ranking mission to begin with," the redhead reasoned.

"I want the mission." His sister's persistence was always so irritating.

"Temari—"

"I think if she's willing to take on such a dangerous task we should let her go," one of the elder's piped up. Gaara glared in his direction.

"I don't want to discuss this with you, Temari," Gaara declared at his triumphant looking older sister.

"But, Kazekage-sama, this is a chance to finally destroy the enemy. Who else is going to be so willing?" another elder persuaded. Gaara sighed. His migraine was worsening.

He really hated when she did things like this in front of the elders. He couldn't show that he really cared about her when they were around. He had to prove that he would do anything for the sake of the village. Even if that meant sending one of his siblings into the lair of the most dangerous criminal organization known to the country.

"I really don't want you to go," Gaara admitted, elders be damned. He looked her in the eye to let her know that he was being serious.

"I want the mission," she declared, an air of finality in her voice. "And I will go whether you approve or not," she threatened, causing a tense silence to fill the air.

"So you would abandon your village to go carry out your petty revenge?" Gaara challenged.

"It's for the good of the village, so yes," she answered boldly.

Gaara sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day, and everyone was watching him, trying to see was he would say next.

"Fine . . . the mission is yours," the redhead relented. He had a feeling that he would soon regret this.

"Thanks, Gaara. I promise not to disappoint you," Temari replied, a smug smirk played on her lips.

"You better return safely," the redhead growled, and Temari left the room, seeing that as a dismissal.

When the blond had made it home, Kankuro was waiting for her.

"Are you nuts?" he growled before she could utter a pleasant 'Hello. What the fuck are you doing in my house?'

"Depends. What did I do this time?" she shrugged.

"You are taking on a mission that is _way_ out of your league!" he declared angrily.

"Excuse me?" Temari snapped angrily.

"What are you thinking, taking on a mission like this? I couldn't even _scratch_ Sasori last year when he attacked, and Gaara still managed to get captured by Deidara. What makes you think you can take on the whole Akatsuki?" he demanded. Temari probably should have been touched that her brother was just trying to protect her, but he didn't have to be an insensitive jerk about it.

"Fuck you, Kankuro. I can take care of myself . . . And get out of my house! I didn't invite you in," she yelled, stepping aside to let her younger brother out.

Kankuro stared at her for a few moments in shocked disbelief before leaving while muttering curses under his breath,

"Kami, my brothers are such assholes . . ." she muttered. "But I love them to death," she smiled.

~(^-^)~

"*sigh* U thought doing this would be more fun . . ." Temari muttered, traipsing through the desert.

She was now a "rogue nin" and was supposed to wander around until she found the Akatsuki. At first she thought it would be like a game of hide-and-seek. Now? Not so much.

It was a while before she finally made it to the forest. It had been almost two days of her wandering through the desert trying to "lead the ANBU off her trail," and when she saw the line of lush green trees, she knew Kami had given her a miracle.

She was thirsty, hungry, and paranoid.

One wrong step and she could be shipped back to her village with her head on a silver platter and a note saying: 'Nice try.'

But a perk of her being a "rogue nin" was that she could spout all the bullshit she had to hold in about her village. She could talk about how stupid the elders were; how idiotic the political system was; and how infuriating it was that because of the elder's political bullshit Konoha and Suna were on the fritz again.

"Fuck this! I need a bath!" she cried out suddenly in the middle of the woods.

Using a chakra laden leg—a trick she had learn from Sakura in case a guy were to uninvitingly advance on her—she kicked a rock away from her. Not knowing where it went and not really caring.

_"That's a fierce kick . . . _**Yes, and a delicious looking leg . . ."** an unfamiliar voice sounded from nowhere.

"Who's there?" Temari growled, pulling out her fan and standing in a defensive position. This chakra signature had practically come out of nowhere.

Then, a half black-half white (no racism jokes here) man with green hair, gold eyes, and what looked to be a large Venus fly-trap around his head walked out of a tree.

Temari raised a brow and then laughed, completely catching the man off guard.

"Wow. Now I _know_ I'm malnourished if I'm hallucinating this bad," she chuckled.

"_Quiet, girl, you are wearing away at my patience. _**Let's just eat her. Leader-sama won't get that mad**," the man declared.

"Leader-sama?" Temari mumbled, then got a good look at the strange man's cloak. "Holy shit, you're from Akatsuki."

"_Yes . . . _**Holy shit, you have a brain**."

Temari twitched at this comment.

"What do you want, then? Can't you see I'm moping?" she retorted.

"_We were sent to retrieve you._** I just want to eat you . . .**"

"Umm . . . I'm going to pretend I didn't hear the second part. Anyway, what would Akatsuki want with me?" she questioned, trying to play the part of a suspicious rogue.

"_Come with us and you will find out._** Can't we just eat her?**_ No_."

Temari raised a brow as the, now dubbed, plant-man bickered with himself.

Said man, without the blond realizing it—_really_ she needed to start paying more attention—took her wrist and then sank back into the tree. Temari stared in horror as inch by inch she too started to sink into the tree.

Once fully submerged she began to pull out into a new and unfamiliar area. Her new destination was in front of a large house. It was very innocent looking despite the fact that it was probably housing several S-class criminals.

"_Come on, girl, do you wish to test my patience?_** I still think we should eat her**."

Temari sighed. This was going to be a _long_ mission.

After being pushed/pulled/tugged into the building, plant-man dropped her off in front of a door, knocked twice, and then left.

"Come in," a muffled, but clearly sane and male, voice called through the door.

Temari opened it hesitantly, and stepped inside. There sat Pein, leader of the Akatsuki, with his hands folded under his chin and his piercing purple/gray/still-can't-tell-the-color eyes staring her down.

"You've finally arrived. It took Zetsu long enough," he declared.

"You mean plant-man?" was the first thing she blurted. Pein gave her a blank stare, and when she thought he wasn't going to answer, he nodded.

"So . . . was there something you needed?" she asked, rocking back and forth on her heels. This was supposed to be extremely serious—and usually Temari was a very serious person—but for the life of her, Temari could not keep still.

"I have questions that I want answered," he declared.

'_Now begin with the lies,'_ Temari thought, and Pein began his interrogation.

* * *

Kitty-chan: So . . . What do you guys think? Tell me in your reviews. Reviews make me very happy, so review! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty-chan: So . . . here's the new chapter. . . . I don't really have much to say 's go random person! Di~sclaime~r!

Random guy: *sigh* Kitty-chan does not own _Naruto._

* * *

OHSE Chapter 2

(Of Hope, Sand, and Explosions)

He could feel a pair of eyes staring at his back, and it was totally messing with his concentration.

At this awareness, he knew she was home. He hadn't heard her enter, but the feel of her presence in the room was clue enough that she was there. It kind of reminded him of when they first met.

~(^-^)~

He could feel someone staring at him, a stare that was filled with contempt and curiosity.

How he knew this? It was an artist's gift.

"If you do not wish to be my new wallpaper I suggest you leave, hmm . . ." he muttered under his breath, eyes still trained on the clay creation in his hands. His thumbs stroked over another rough spot, trying to smooth it over but also make it look course.

The presence didn't leave. The eye under his scope twitched, causing the scope to become irritating. With an angry sigh he put down his sculpture, wiped off his hands, and removed his scope. After massaging his eyes he returned his scope and turned to glare at whoever it was that was bothering him.

He was surprised to find some girl he had never met before. Whatever side remark he was going to say died on his tongue as he stared at her.

She looked angry, her blue eyes still boring into him and her mouth and nose tucked into the collar of her—possibly—new cloak. She had blond hair that was pulled up into four ponytails(?) that looked good in comparison to her tanned skin.

"Can I help you, hmm?" Deidara smirked, finally finding his voice.

The girl raised a brow.

"What happened to being splattered all over the walls? And here I thought you were some kind of bad ass because of what you did to my home village," she retorted. She took a step into the room and looked around, the sun glinted off of the Suna hitai-ate tied across her forehead.

'_Shit. She's from Suna,'_ Deidara thought.

"What do you want, un?" he asked when she plopped down on his bed. _His_ bed.

"I'm your new partner," she chirped.

Can you say mood swings? Well apparently you couldn't have looks _and_ emotional stability. In all honesty though he didn't care. She was hot . . . and probably easy, and it had been a long time since he had been laid.

As if she had read his mind her chipper mood turned sour and she stared at him with a blank face.

"First off: I'm not easy, so go ahead and lose that thought. Second: you lay one hand on me, or mouth, and I will not hesitate to cut off something very important to you," she declared.

'_What the fuck?'_ Deidara thought._ 'How did she know?'_

The she burst into laughter.

"Dude, joking, Chill out," she giggled.

Deidara cracked a grin.

"This is different, un," he smirked, and the girl returned his smirk with a grin.

"Temari," she introduced holding out a hand.

Deidara shook it.

"Deidara, hmm . . ." he responded.

"I know . . . How could I forget the name of the man who took my brother?" she smirked.

"Of course, un . . ." he replied dryly with a roll of his eyes.

Without another word toward her, he turned back to his art. And for a moment it was peaceful. _Was._

"What are you making?" Temari asked. Her head had suddenly appeared next to his, successfully startling him.

His art fell from his hands and he fumbled to catch it, but it slipped away and hit the floor with a muffled thud. Everything he had been working on for the past hour flattened instantly.

"Eheheh . . . oops?" Temari smiled sheepishly.

Deidara glared at her. Before he could get the chance to kill her though she bolted from the room, running through the house and yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Help!" she shouted, Deidara lunged after her, missing the back of her cloak by a centimeter.

"Zetsu!" the blond female shouted, confusing him for a moment before she slipped behind the large plant-like man. She peered over Zetsu's shoulder and stuck her tongue out at Deidara.

"Protect me, Zetsu! It was an accident. I swear!" she sobbed.

Deidara stared at her in disbelief. _'What is with this woman?'_ he thought incredulously.

"_Please remove your hands from my person._** Or I'll eat you**," Zetsu both responded calmly and manically at the same time.

Temari immediately released him.

"_If you want to find someone to play with find Tobi._** Annoying little bastard**."

Deidara smirked as the plant man shrunk into the ground, exposing Temari whose eyes widened.

"Tobi!" she shouted, and bolted yet again.

"Tobi didn't do it! He swears!" was the response she got and Temari froze.

"What?" she looked highly confused.

"Tobi is an idiot, hmm . . . Just ignore him," Deidara muttered, finding no more interest in chasing the woman no matter how angry he was that she ruined his art. Before he completely left though he turned and glared at her.

"Next time you come in my room without permission your death will be very certain, un," he declared and then continued down the hall to his room.

Irritatingly, Temari followed after. When Deidara finally reached his door, he whirled around and spat, "Why are you following me, hmm?"

"I don't know . . . I'm bored," she shrugged. "And I'm not really following you. I'm going to my room," she added continuing past him to the door on the right of his.

"What an irritating woman, un," he grumbled as soon as she had closed her door. Then returned to his room to fix the sculpture that she had ruined.

* * *

Kitty-chan: Well, that was Chapter 2 of OHSE. I hope you liked it and please review ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty-chan: Well, Sorry for the late update but here's chapter 3. I hope you like it, and I apologize in advance for its shortness.

Sakura: Kitty-chan does not own _Naruto._

* * *

Temari didn't know what had possessed her to act the way she did. It was very childish and irresponsible and completely out of character for her. Now she really wasn't going to win over that blond freak.

_Deidara_. It had literally taken every fiber of her being not to lash out and kill him when she first entered his room. He looked at her as if he was so much better than she was, and it pissed her off to no end. She just wanted to cut off those precious hands of his and shove them down his throat.

But she needed control to accomplish this mission. Without it, her cover would surely be blown and there's no telling how dead she would be if she got caught.

With a sigh, she glanced around her practically empty room. It had a full sized bed with black bedding, a nightstand with a lamp and an alarm clock, a dresser, and a door to a closet that only contained a few Akatsuki cloaks in her size.

The room was so bare she was almost in tears, not like her old room in Suna was any different. But at least she had a few pictures and dirty clothes lying around in it to give it some character.

She was going to have to have a talk with Pein about her wearing the same outfit day in and day out.

She looked sadly into her closet, staring miserably at the Akatsuki cloaks that hung there ominously.

With yet another sigh she decided to leave her room in search of something to do. Maybe someone had a few books they could lend her.

After poking her head out of the door, she looked both ways down the hall and then mustering up her courage she ventured down the hall in what she hoped was the direction of the living room.

It wasn't long before she made it to a flight of stairs and she made her way down slowly. Luckily for her the stairs led into the living room where a few people were sitting around and watching TV.

The back of the couch was facing the stairs, and in front of the couch was a large TV. Temari glanced around. There were three people in the room as far as she could see. Two on the couch and one of the two chairs placed next to the couch. She didn't recognize any of them.

Temari sighed quietly and moved to sit in the available chair. One person turned to look at her as she did so. He was sitting closer to the chair she was about to sit in and made her momentarily hesitate because of his intimidating appearance.

He was large, blue, and had gills.

'_Poor guy . . . I wonder how he got to looking that way,'_ she thought to herself.

She turned her attention to the TV. At least she now had something to do besides just sit around.

"Are you just gonna sit there and ignore us, girlie?" a gruff but jovial voice asked. Temari turned her attention to the blue man. He was watching her with slight interest.

"Sorry. I didn't know that introducing myself was of such importance to you. My name is Sabaku no Temari," she introduced holding out a hand to shake.

"Hoshigaki Kisame," the blue man grinned, shaking her hand firmly. "I think I like this one, Itachi," he replied to the dark haired man sitting next to him on the couch.

"It would be best that you don't take an interest in something . . . or rather _someone_. Do you not remember what happened the last time you did?" the dark haired man sighed. Kisame seemed to deflate.

"And not to mention the amount of money it cost," the guy in the chair growled, glaring at the blue man.

"I said I was going to work off that payment," Kisame barked. Temari, sensing the newfound tension, decided to leave.

"Well, I'm going to go get new clothes if anyone needs me," she replied, heading toward the stairs.

"The door is that way," Kisame piped up, seeming to have forgotten that she was in the room.

"I know . . . But I need a victim," she replied with a smile and continued up the stairs.

After reaching Deidara's room, she sighed, putting on a happy face and knocking on his door.

"Come in, hmm . . ." she heard his muffled reply.

She entered hesitantly, repeating over and over in her head,_ 'Don't kill him. Not yet. He'll die. Just not today.'_

"What do you want, un?" he questioned rudely, and Temari had to force herself to smile.

"Well, I was going to get new clothes and—"

"No, un." Temari's eye twitched.

Why was she inviting him to go with her again? Oh yeah: to torture him. But it seemed like he was turning her little tactic around on her.

"Come on . . . I'm not asking much but with your knowledge of all the places we'll most likely go I'll know what to get . . . Besides you look like you need more clay anyways," that had gotten him. With a sigh he put his sculpture down, stood, and glared at her.

"_You're_ carrying your own bags, un," he declared.

"Duh . . . I don't want any strange man hands on my stuff," she snapped back, letting a little bit of anger about her situation slip out. Deidara raised a brow at her sudden temper.

"Let's just go . . ." she muttered and turned around.

"And since you're dragging me with you, _you're_ also buying the clay, hmm," he informed her, grabbing his cloak and started to follow her.

"What? Why would I do that?" she whirled around to snap at him, causing him to stop in her tracks.

"Because you made me mess up on my art, so you're going to pay for it, hmm," he answered crossly. Temari sighed and applied a little pressure on her temples to alleviate the migraine she was getting. She was going to lose her mind and this was only the first day.

"Whatever. I'll get the damn clay," she muttered, turning back around and stalking out of his room. She suddenly couldn't wait for this mission to be over with.

* * *

Kitty-chan: Well that was the chapter. I hope you liked it, and I apologize if there were any errors in it. I didn't proofread this chapter because I didn't really feel like it, so yeah. Please Review, and I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

Kitty-chan: Sorry it's been so long guys. I would be like Kakashi and some other writers and make a long drawn out excuse as to why I haven't updated sooner, but I won't and I'll just say be glad you even got a chapter. Ha-ha, just kidding. Anyways. This chapter is kind of short because I'm really not that good at writing in a guy's point-of-view. Sorry. I'm not a guy, so I'm really not sure how a guy would act. Now that that's over with let's get on with the chapter.

Deidara: Kitty-chan does not own _Naruto_, un.

* * *

OHSE Chapter 4

Deidara followed Temari out of the room, down the hall, through the living room, and out of the house. That's when she stopped.

"What, hmm?" he sighed impatiently—Sasori had officially rubbed off on him, and it made him have a mental twitch.

"Lead the way. I don't know this town," she admitted a little bitterly.

Deidara smirked.

"Tours cost extra, un," he grinned.

"Geez, will you quit being an ass and just show me where the damn stores are," she snapped.

Deidara raised a brow at her sudden change in mood. She hadn't been this hostile while they were inside, and he didn't recall ever doing much in the past twenty-four hours to completely piss her off.

'_She changes moods so quick,'_ he almost twitched.

With a shrug he pushed past her and led her to town. It was a quiet and short walk. Temari walked beside him keeping her head up and staring directly ahead of her.

When they reached town the citizens kept out of their way, not out of fear but out of respect for them. Deidara couldn't help the smirk that appeared when he saw the confused expression on Temari's face. It disappeared though when she started scanning the shops.

"We buy the clay first, un," he mumbled, heading toward a store he knew all too well.

"Whatever,_ un_," Temari mumbled, mockingly. Deidara glared at her.

She was in such a bitchy mood now. What happened to the cheery attitude she possessed at the base?

He peered over at her as he was picking out his clay, and she was staring curiously at the paints and many types of paper. She looked so calm now as her innocent curiosity clouded her mind.

After collecting the right kind of clay he wandered over to her. She didn't seem to notice, though, as she inspected the different types of sketch pencils.

"Do you draw, hmm?" he asked her. She jumped in surprise, but she remained calm, the cloud of wonder still seeming to fog her mind.

"No . . . but I've always wanted to learn . . ." she answered almost hesitantly as if it were some big secret.

Deidara paused for a moment, speculating her wistful expression as she gazed at the artist's materials. Without a second's hesitation, he plucked—in his opinion—the best paper and pencils from their shelves and brought the items along with his clay to the front desk, paying for everything while Temari raged in shocked protest.

When he had finished buying the supplies he turned to her. She wasn't looking at him. Instead, she glared at the floor to her right, an angry scowl marring her face. Deidara could have sworn her cheeks were stained a light shade of pink.

"I didn't ask for you to buy me that," she grumbled, still refusing to look at him.

"You're welcome, hmm," Deidara scowled, shoving the paper and pencils he had bought for her in her hands and turning to leave.

Before he could walk out she stopped him by grabbing the back of his cloak. He stopped, turning his head so he could look at her. She still wasn't looking at him.

"As much as I hate to say it . . ." she started, glaring at nothing in particular. "Thank you . . ." she muttered.

Deidara stared at her for a moment. He hadn't expected that. Maybe a biting remark but not a 'Thank you.'

"That wasn't so bad now was it, un?" he smirked.

"Oh, bite me!" Temari snapped as he led her out of the crafts shop.

"Some people might take that as an invitation, hmm," he declared haughtily.

"Screw you," she barked.

"Aw, and here I thought we were starting to become friends, hmm," he retorted sarcastically.

"Ha! I'd rather be friends with one of Kankuro's puppets," scoffed bitterly.

Deidara grimaced. Why was that name so familiar? Not important—She was being a total bitch now.

"What's your problem, un?" he snapped.

"Nothing," she practically shouted, glaring at the ground again. Poor ground.

They were both silent for the rest of the evening, and surprisingly Temari didn't buy that much. Just an extra pair of shorts, two pair of capris, an extra tank top, two t-shirts, two pair of pajamas, and some underwear. All of it was black and it all fit into three bags.

Deidara was relieved when they were finally on their way back to the base. He glanced over at Temari a few times—not really sure why—and was relieved to see that she had calmed down. Or at least her expression held calmness.

It was _so_ infuriating though. Worse that working with Sasori. At least he didn't get angry over the stupidest of things.

* * *

Kitty-chan: Hope you liked the chapter, and I'll try to get the next one up sooner, but that'll probably end in a fail, so just be patient. Please review. Reviews make me happy ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Kitty-chan: This is the next chapter (told ya I would update sooner ^-^) This chapter is also kind of short, but I couldn't really think of anything else. I hope you like it anyway.

Pein: Kitty-chan does not own _Naruto._

* * *

OHSE Chapter 5

As soon as they reentered the base, Temari plopped down on the now empty couch and threw her bags down on the floor beside her. Deidara walked past her and she was glad he hadn't said anything for the rest of the trip.

Deidara was okay, but he was still the enemy and he was still irritating. It was nice of him to buy her the paper and pencils, but it wasn't like she was going to use them. She didn't know how to draw! And he was so irritating throughout the rest of the trip. He kept making faces every time she decided to go into another store. Even when she took Gaara and Kankuro shopping against their will at least they were a little pleasant.

She sat on the couch for a while staring at the blank screen of the TV. She could see her reflection, staring back at her, the face of her reflection shrouded with darkness and hidden from her view. Temari shuddered at the creepiness of the sight and snatched up the remote to turn the TV on.

She clicked the power button and nothing happened. She pressed the button even harder and still nothing. That was when she noticed the hole in the bottom corner of the TV and guess that one of the guys must have broken it while she was out and that's why they were no longer watching the television set.

With a groan of frustration she stretched out on the couch, burying her face into the armrests so that she didn't have to stare at the TV.

Despite it being such a long day she wasn't tired. A little weary from the trip through the desert, but other than that she still had a lot of energy left over.

_'I could ask Deidara if he has any books, but from the looks of him and his apparent stupidity he won't have any . . . Maybe I could ask the Uchiha? But I don't know where his room is and I don't really know him or how he functions so that might be either dangerous or a wasted trip . . .'_

"Ugh! I'm _so_ bored!" she exclaimed loudly, bolting upright in her place on the couch.

"Tobi is bored too! Will Pretty Lady play with Tobi?" a flash of orange and black popped into her line of vision startling her and causing her to fall off the couch.

"Who are you?" Temari asked warily.

"Tobi is Tobi," the man—or who she thought was a man, she didn't really know because the cloak was very unflattering to the body and with the mask and voice it was difficult to tell—declared happily.

"Alright, Tobi . . . I'm Temari," she introduced, holding out a hand for him to shake. After all it was the polite thing to do even if the guy seemed to be a complete whack-job.

"So do you wanna play with me, Temari-chan!" he questioned almost immediately.

"Umm . . . what will we be playing?" Temari questioned nervously.

"The only game Tobi is allowed to play, duh: War!" Tobi explained excitedly.

"War? What's that?" If she could see his eyes, Temari was pretty sure he would be rolling them.

"It's war, duh. You know Tobi and Temari-chan fight each other and the last one standing wins?" he explained as if he were talking to a two-year-old.

"Oh. You mean sparring?" Temari questioned.

"No, Tobi means War," Tobi sighed.

"Okay. War," Temari replied, just going along with what he was saying.

_'Do these people recruit just about anyone?'_ she thought with a raised brow at the man's back.

It wasn't long until they had made it toward what Temari assumed was the back of the house and were exiting out a back door.

"Let's go," Tobi replied cheerfully and started running up the side of the house.

"Where are you going?" Temari called after him.

"To the roof where Tobi and Temari-chan will play War," Tobi called back happily.

With a sigh Temari followed after him and they were both standing in the middle of the roof facing off.

"Begin!" Tobi shouted unexpectedly and they began to fight.

Temari was taken down three times before they stopped. She was breathing heavily, but Tobi only seemed a little winded. They were all tough matches and Temari had thought she was going to beat him with no problem, but boy was she wrong. Tobi was a lot stronger than he looked and acted.

"Are you done yet, hmm?" an annoyed voice questioned from the other side of the roof.

"When did you get here, Deidara-senpai?" Tobi questioned, though Temari had a feeling that he knew exactly when Deidara had appeared on the roof. No one that strong or skilled could be that stupid when it came to sensing chakra. Naruto was stupid, but he could at least sense chakra.

"Idiot! Pay more attention to your surroundings in a fight, un," Deidara scolded harshly.

"Woops! Sorry, Deidara-senpai. You're right," Tobi replied happily, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Deidara scowled, then turned to look at Temari, his frown lessening in its intensity.

"Leader-sama wants us, un," he informed her and Temari nodded and began to follow him to a door that she guessed led them off the roof.

She kept her distance from Deidara. Not only did she not particularly like him in general but also because he seemed pretty pissed right now and she didn't want to be killed because she ended up burying him alive somewhere and left him there to die.

* * *

Kitty-chan: Well I hope you liked the chapter. I'll try to get the next one up soon.

By the way-Thank you to those of you who have reviewed, and just on a quick note the reason I have not made Deidara too much of a pervert (yet) is because the person I am writing this for is known to me in my friends group as Deidara. I want to be a little nice to him at first ^-^ But don't worry. There will be some more opportunities later.

Please Review~


	6. Chapter 6

Kitty-chan: *hides behind Kisame* please don't kill me! I swear I did not mean to take this long to update. I finished the chapter really early . . . I just . . . I don't really know why it took me so long to finally realize 'Hey I should hurry up and post this before I lose my readers'. Gomen. Gomen.

Kisame: Kitty-chan does not own _Naruto._

* * *

OHSE Chapter 6

'_What was she doing with _that_ idiot?'_ Deidara thought as Temari followed him to the door that led off the roof.

"There's a door that leads up here," she declared, looking a little put off.

"Yeah, un . . . too bad that idiot doesn't know how to find the door, hmm," Deidara smirked. An angry tick made him clench his jaw though so it looked more like a grimace. He hated that masked bastard. He was just so annoying; worse than a child!

"But wouldn't he just remember where the door is when he uses it to get off the roof?" she asked in confusion.

"You would think that, hmm," he mumbled.

"Wow. He really is stupider than I thought. How can someone so stupid be so strong though?" she seemed to be talking to herself now.

"It helps not to think about it, un," he answered her.

It was silent for a while.

"What does Leader-sama want to see us for?" she broke the silence by asking. They were nearing his door quickly.

"A new mission, un," Deidara answered.

"Already?" Temari asked. Deidara could see where she would object. She looked exhausted.

"Don't complain, hmm," he declared.

"Well . . . Let's get this over with then," she grumbled as he knocked on the door to Pein's office.

A muffled 'Enter' was heard and Deidara pushed open the door and walked in with Temari following behind.

Pein handed a scroll to Deidara, stated, "You leave tomorrow evening," and dismissed them.

"That was it?" Temari asked once they were on their way to their rooms.

"That was it, hmm," Deidara confirmed.

"Well that wasn't a very informative mission briefing," she muttered.

"It's a precaution. Besides everything we need to know is in this scroll, hmm," he declared with a little annoyance. Her ignorance was getting irritating. Usually he wouldn't mind having someone to talk to, but since Sasori died Deidara had become more and more anti-social and being paired with Tobi previously did not help with his anger management.

"Oh . . . will I get to see the scroll?" she questioned.

"Tomorrow, un," he mumbled. Finally! He had reached his room, but as he was about to shut the door in her face Temari slinked in.

"What are you doing in my room, un?" he glared. Not that it really mattered, she just ignored it.

"Sitting on your bed, _un_," she mocked after plopping down. The way she was sitting, propped up by her hands with her legs crossed, allowed him a glimpse of a large expanse of flesh on her legs. Her shorts dragging upward and exposing more and more of the pale flesh . It took him a moment to drag his eyes away from her legs to look back at her face.

"Why are you sitting on my bed, hmm?" he questioned, forcing himself to keep his gaze on her eyes. They were a beautiful shade of blue not unlike his own, and their depths gave him the feeling that she was wise beyond her age but still held a little childish innocence and compassion.

"I'm bored and I thought I'd pass the time by bothering you," she replied with a smirk. He sighed, having a feeling that she was going to be difficult beyond belief.

"Is there anything I can do to get you to leave, hmm?" he asked warily.

"Hmm . . ." she hummed in thought. "Well, since the things I want could get me killed . . . No," she declared at last, rolling over on her stomach and propping her head up with her hands.

Deidara sighed again.

"Whatever, un . . . Just don't touch anything, hmm," he ordered.

"Aye, aye, Cap'in," she declared childishly, but the angry glint in her eyes told him that she didn't like being bossed around.

He sat down in the floor at the foot of the bed and got started on molding a new creation. This one he planned on making into a canary.

He could feel Temari's eyes watching him intently, but it didn't seem to bother him as much as it had when Sasori watched him work.

He heard her sigh softly and thought it was because she was bored. Deidara turned around to snap a crude remark, but fell short when he saw that she had fallen asleep, her head resting on her arm and the other arm dangling off the side of the bed.

It was then that he noticed how close their faces were and he quickly turned back to his art his face heating up in anger. Or at least that's what he told himself.

"Damn girl fell asleep on my bed, hmm," he muttered as he continued to roughly smooth out the edges of his art.

* * *

Kitty-chan: I hope you liked this chapter. I would say that I will get the next chapter up soon but since I haven't even started on it yet, that might be a while. I will try to get started on it soon. Please review. Reviews make me happy ^0^


	7. Chapter 7

Kitty-chan:Everyone hide in your cellars! It's the sign of the Apocalypse!: I've updated early! (Dun-dun-dun~!) Ha-ha. Sometimes I like being dramatic. Don't judge me. But yeah, I found it quite a shock that I'm updating so soon. Enjoy it while it lasts ha-ha. I hope you like the chapter. It's also kind of short, but when you do point-of-view changes by chapter it's hard to keep the chapters long.

Itachi: Kitty-chan does not own _Naruto._

* * *

OHSE Chapter 7 (haha this was Document69 on my computer :P)

Temari glared at nothing in particular. Why was she glaring? Well it's not everyday you wake up and find a body practically draped across you.

Well he wasn't actually draped across her, but his arm and leg were slung across her, and she didn't like the fact that Deidara was touching her, and his head was a little too close to her for comfort.

She lifted her head a little and saw that he was splayed across the center of the bed, probably having laid down without caring that there was another human being in the bed as well.

She honestly didn't even remember when she had fallen asleep. She hadn't meant to. His bed was just so comfortable and after having traveled for two days straight in the desert, then shopping, and sparring with Tobi she was more tired than she had thought.

She heard a loud snore come from him which was kind of strange because he didn't seem like the type to snore.

After a moment reality sunk in and she freaked. A loud, angry yell was ripped from her throat and she threw Deidara off of her and onto the floor.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU _PERVERT_!" she shouted, a deep blush coating her cheeks. She had never felt so humiliated.

Deidara woke with a start, jumping up and looking around. Temari guessed he was checking for danger and when he didn't find any he set his glare on her.

"What the hell was that for, un?" he snapped.

"What the hell were you doing sleeping so close to me?" she retaliated trying to control her blush.

"What? Is the virgin princess shy, hmm?" he chuckled darkly.

"My sexual life isn't any of your business!" she yelled.

"You're about to make it everyone's business if you keep shouting that way, un," he grumbled, not even looking at her.

Temari growled angrily and aimed a punch at his face, but he simply grabbed her fist and smirked.

"I like 'em rough, hmm," he chuckled, his one visible eye narrowed with dark humor.

Temari had never wanted to kill someone so much in her entire life. Instead of firing off another remark or trying to hit him again, she snatched her fist away and stormed out of the room, stomping to the room next door to gather a few things she would need for the journey to wherever the hell it was that their mission was located.

'_That perverted bastard!'_ she thought angrily, thrusting items needed in the deep inside pockets of her cloak. All she would need were weapons so she could pack lighter than usual.

'_I don't even know where we're going,'_ she added in ire. _'What if it's freezing?'_ she thought, starting to take off her cloak so she could pull on one of her sweaters and a pair of pants over her tank top and shorts, but then froze in the middle of the process. _'But what if it's hot? . . . It may be nearing winter, but if we were to go into Fire country or Wind country, it's still pretty hot in both countries. I would have to carry these or endure the heat,'_ she analyzed.

After warring mentally with herself for quite a while, she stormed back over to Deidara's room, prepared to just snatch the mission scroll and read through it just to see where they were going.

She pushed the door open without knocking and froze at the sight she saw.

Deidara was standing in the near his bed in just a pair of boxers and toweling his hair dry.

How long had she spent packing? She hadn't even heard the water running. She couldn't look away, no matter how hard she tried, her eyes kept wandering back to the tanned, toned skin of his stomach, chest, and arms. Her eyes wandered further down to his legs and then paused on his black boxers.

"Back for more, hmm? It's too bad you're not my type, or I probably would consider it, hmm," he smirked, breaking Temari's trance. Her face darkened in rage—or at least she told herself it was rage—as she stomped into the room to the bed, snatched up the mission scroll and stomped out. Deidara didn't protest, and even if he did she wouldn't care.

Back in her room, she plopped down on her bed—not as comfortable as Deidara's but that problem could always be fixed—and opened the scroll to read it.

They were to go to Konoha and retrieve Haruno Sakura to have her resurrect Sasori and also act as bait for the capture of the Kyuubi.

Temari paused on the word 'retrieve.'

'_Shouldn't it be kidnap?'_

* * *

Kitty-chan: So yeah, that was the chapter. Next chapter's gonna be a shocker. Or at least the next chapter with Temari as the POV. I hope you liked this chapter, and maybe I'll get the next chapter up soon as well (don't count on it). By the way. I am to lazy to chack for myself, plus I'm using my neighbors wifi right now, so my wifi is a little blotchy, but if you can, one of you in your review check the names of the people I have used in the disclaimers. I don't remember the ones I've already used and I try not to use the same one more than once. Thank you. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Kitty-chan: Wow, if I keep updating like this you guys are going to start expecting it more often . . . I guess I'll have to leave you hangin for the next week. Ha-ha just kidding. I hope you guys like the chapter, and I apologize in advance for its shortness.

Sasori: Kitty-chan does not own _Naruto._

* * *

OHSE Chapter 8

Deidara was having a hard time not blowing both woman up. They had crossed the Fire country border without aplomb, and they had retrieved Haruno Sakura easily, but as soon as the two women got together all hell broke loose.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Sakura asked as soon as Deidara and Temari reached the rendezvous point with Sakura. Sakura was their spy, had been for a long time now, and now that they had collected all the tailed beasts it was time to put her and Itachi's plan into action. Mission Fake Bait. It was going smoother than he thought it would.

"What do you mean what am _I_ doing here? I'm on a mission," Temari snapped. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the blond female and turned to Deidara. Apparently she didn't like the other female too much. Judging by Temari's attitude they hadn't been too friendly to each other when they were on the good side either.

"Everything is set up back at the apartment. It looks as if I had been kidnapped. Are the preparations for resurrecting Sasori-sama ready?" she asked. Deidara detected a slight crack in her voice when she said Sasori's name. He had figured that "killing" him would have been a little hard on her even when she was going to bring him back. It had bothered him a bit too, since Sasori _was_ his best friend.

"Everything is prepared, hmm," he confirmed. He noticed Temari's lips purse in agitation at the fact that they were ignoring her, and he smirked.

"Jealous, hmm?" he smirked.

"In your dreams," she snapped back at him, but despite her angry appearance he still noticed her cheeks tint just slightly. If it hadn't been for his scope he would have never noticed it. His smirk widened at this.

Sakura glared at nothing in particular. It wasn't even really a glare; a hard stare if anything. Deidara blamed Itachi and Sasori for this. Both of the emotionless bastards were rubbing off on the girl a little too much.

"Let's go. I don't want to keep Leader-sama and Sasori-sama waiting," she declared. That was another thing about the pink haired girl that had bothered him. She had picked up on the same impatient mannerisms as her lover.

As they set off on there way Sakura gestured to him without Temari's notice and he let the blond take the lead for a moment while he hung back to see what Sakura wanted to say.

"How new is she?" she mouthed, knowing his scope would pick it up.

Deidara discreetly held out two fingers.

"Hours-one, days-two, or weeks-three?" she mouthed. It had been a while since Sakura was last in contact with Akatsuki but she knew Temari couldn't have been in for longer than a month or she would've known.

Deidara once again held out two fingers.

"Does Leader-sama approve? Yes, no, or not sure? Same order," she mouthed.

Deidara held out three fingers.

"Do you approve? Same order."

Deidara held out three fingers again.

Sakura nodded in understanding.

Deidara returned to his position between Temari and Sakura so as to not raise suspicion if the blond were to turn around. Temari hadn't seemed to have noticed and this made him question her abilities as a shinobi, but he had long learned to never judge a person by their appearances. He had learned that the hard way too.

It wasn't a very long trip but once they had made it back to Ame, Deidara was wary of both girls who kept bickering back and forth. Apparently Sakura wasn't as happy-go-lucky as everyone thought. Deidara grimaced at the sight of the two women as they stopped.

They were both glaring at each other, Sakura's eyes burning with hatred and contempt and Temari's full of anger and . . . betrayal? Deidara shook his head. He was tired because that stupid woman had woken him up so early and abruptly; that's why he saw the strange feeling in Temari's eyes.

They had finally made it to the base and Sakura was about to open her mouth to spout off another rude comment to Temari who had insulted her once again.

"Will you two shut to hell up, hmm!" he yelled, turning to glare daggers at them. "I expected this from you, hmm," he looked to Temari who looked taken aback by his comment, but didn't say anything. "But _you_ know better. I thought Sasori-dana had trained you better, un," he then turned to Sakura who glared at the ground. It was rare when he got the chance to reprimand her, and he knew it never failed to make her feel horrible and hate him for the week.

After his scolding he turned on his heel and entered the base with a huff. Kisame was sitting in the living room and looked up when he noticed his arrival.

"Welcome back, Barbie. Did the girls not play nice?" he joshed, probably noticing the angered look on Deidara's face.

"Shut the fuck up, Kisame," the blond snapped, leaving off the habit, causing the blue man to raise a brow. Deidara hardly ever left off his little habit, and that was usually only when he was seriously pissed off, which he was.

Those girls were enough to drive anyone crazy with their bickering and Deidara was not really looking forward to having three women in Akatsuki.

He holed himself in his room and only moments after walking in and plopping down on his bed did he hear the door to the room next to his open up and slam shut.

With a grumble under his breath about how stupid both girls were and how much he wanted to blow up both of them he began working on a new style for his art.

* * *

Kitty-chan: I hope you guys liked the chapter. Again sorry for the shortness, I'll try to work on that a little more, and I'll try to work on the next chapter as soon as I can. I can't promise it'll be any time soon, though, but I'll try to get it in before school starts because once that happens chapters will probably come maybe once or twice a month. Please review and tell me how I'm doing. Kitty-chan likes reviews. They make her really happy ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Kitty-chan: Okies. First off to settle the little argument on the reviews list: I do not really like Sakura. I don't really like many of the girls on Naruto. I always tend to find an annoying trait with them. Sakura is just easier to write for and my profile pic is of Sakura because my friends say that my violent nature to stupidity reminds them of her.

Second off. I'm not sure if I've said this before but thank you to those who have reviewed it has really made me feel good about my writing despite its amateur-ness ha-ha.

I hope you guys like this new chapter ^-^

Temari: Kitty-chan does not own _Naruto_.

OHSE Chapter 9

Temari had never met anyone so infuriating! Haruno Sakura, the whiny wannabe-ninja from Konoha, talk to _her_ like she was the inferior one? That pink-haired bitch didn't know what she had coming to her.

Temari clenched her fist as she walked past said girl on her way to the kitchen. The girl had stopped by Deidara's door and had smirked at Temari as she was passing by.

Temari thought about punching the smirk right off the pinkette's face, but thought against it.

Temari paused.

"So how long have you been a part of Akatsuki?" she asked, not looking at Sakura.

"I don't know . . . maybe four or five years. Since I was a genin that's for sure. Sasori-sama found me and trained me into the ninja I am today," she declared smugly.

"So all the help you've been doing these past few years was just a façade?" Temari asked.

"Basically. I had to keep up the act in order to close to the Kyuubi and the Hokage. How else are we supposed to capture the jinchuriki and destroy Konoha if we didn't have a spy to play nice?" she sighed, as if explaining this was tiring for her.

Temari almost couldn't contain her ire. So she had been playing the weak, innocent medic all these years? She couldn't wait to tell Gaara and Kankuro this.

"Smart plan," Temari nodded and continued on her way down to the kitchen. Part of her wondered why she was waiting outside Deidara's door and the other part of her didn't care.

Kisame was in the kitchen when she made it down there, and he looked up at her in greeting.

"Heard your first mission didn't go so well," he grinned, showing off his sharp teeth in the process. Those teeth unnerved her a little but she brushed past him to the cupboard and took out a cup, then proceeded to the fridge and took out the milk. With a shrug she poured herself a glass and put the milk back.

"Was Pinky not what you expected?" his grin widened.

"Not really, but in a bad way. She seems to have gotten more annoying," Temari grimaced. Kisame laughed. It was a loud and raucous laugh but jovial and reminded Temari of an old man, which made her wonder how old the fish-man really was.

Deidara walked in the kitchen with Sakura following close behind. Closer than Temari ever dared to walk to him. She narrowed her eyes just slightly at the closeness of the two, her mind trying to piece together their relationship with each other. Was it a romantic one? Or a sibling one? Or were they merely close friends?

Temari didn't understand the way her anger spiked when Sakura brushed her hand against Deidara's forearm to grab his attention. Maybe it was because she was angry about Sakura's betrayal and the fact that Sakura was so friendly with everyone seemed to set that betrayal in stone.

She had a feeling Naruto would be crushed when he heard the news.

With a huff Temari chugged the rest of her milk, rinsed out her glass, and slipped out of the room without catching the eye of anyone.

She headed straight to her room, already performing the task of clearing her mind so she could do a communication jutsu.

Once in her room, she shut and locked the door and window, sat on her bed with her legs crossed—a comfortable position—and made the hand seals.

'_Do you have any information, Temari?'_ Gaara's voice sounded in her head.

'_I have a relatively accurate theory,'_ she began. Gaara was silent, a sign that he was waiting for her to continue. _'We have retrieved Haruno Sakura. You must inform the Leaf that Haruno Sakura is a willing and active Akatsuki member—has been for the past four or five years so she says. She plans on reviving Akasuno no Sasori. I do not have any idea of her true power, but I know that she will have no remorse in capturing and killing Naruto. Inform Leaf not to dispatch a rescue team,'_ she explained.

'_And what of the rest of Akatsuki?'_

'_They are all strong. Kisame as you know is a sword wielder and from the Hidden Mist. Kakuzu was not as dead as Konoha thought and as far as I know his abilities are the same. Deidara has not changed since we've last encountered with him. Tobi is strong, but something tells me he hasn't shown me his full potential. Zetsu, Pein, and Konan are a mystery besides the fact that Konan's a paper user. She uses chakra enhanced papers as weapons—it's hard to explain. Itachi is still alive, I'm guessing Sasuke has not killed him yet,'_ she informed dutifully.

'_Good job, Temari. I will inform Konoha. Report back to me when you get more information,'_ he declared, and then his presence in her head was gone. Temari opened her eyes.

Suddenly she felt so empty and was really missing home. Talking to Gaara made her realize how much she missed her brothers and village.

With a sigh she leaned against the wall her bed was set up against and curled up with her knees to her chest, looking down at her fists curled around her ankles.

'_Will thinking about home always make me this lonely?'_ she asked with a defeated sigh.

Kitty-chan: Well that was the chapter. I hope you liked it. It tells how Temari is going to report back to Gaara and stuffs. I feel bad that there hasn't been much TemaDei in it yet, but those chapters are coming so just hold onto your seats. I will try to get the next chapter up soon. Review, guys, it keeps me writing, and the more I write the faster you get your chapters. :D


	10. Chapter 10

Kitty-chan: First of all I just want to thank all my reviewers. Your reviews are a bit hysterical sometimes and they make me really happy that you actually took the time to post a review. I hope you like this chapter.

Konan: Kitty-chan does not own _Naruto_.

* * *

OHSE Chapter 10

"_So do you think we can recover Sasori-sama soon?" Sakura had asked him, and he shrugged. Only Leader could decide when Sasori's resurrection would be and Sakura wasn't the only anxious one._

"_I hope he keeps his promise . . ." he heard her mumble, a light dusting of pink crossing her cheeks, and she turned and left the kitchen for her room._

Honestly, to him, Sakura was a little annoying, but only because she became fidgety and nervous whenever Sasori wasn't around. When the redhead was around she became a detached, cold-blooded killer. Or at least that's how she was in everyone else's eyes. There was no telling how she was when she was by herself.

Deidara brushed those thoughts from his head as he made his way up the stairs to Temari's room. She had been unnaturally quiet and sullen earlier in the kitchen and something about that disturbed him.

He didn't even bother knocking—she hadn't knocked for him—and opened the door to her room, expecting her to yell, throw something, or _react_. What he saw didn't really settle well with him.

She was curled up on her bed with her back to the wall and staring at her feet with dull graying-blue eyes. Everything about her that seemed bright and cheerful seemed to have died. Her once golden blond hair was now a pale, dull straw color. Her lightly tanned skin was paler than usual. And her expression was blank, no longer holding any emotion or acknowledgement that he was there.

What bothered him the most though was her eyes. Her once bright, lively blue eyes were now graying and _dead_. They held no emotion, no clarity, no _life_.

She seemed to have shut down completely, not even responding when he closed the door, crossed the room, and sat down on the bed next to her. Usually she would have reacted violently or would have had a snide remark prepared for him, but she didn't say anything or do anything.

It was silent for a long time. Deidara didn't say anything. Just waited for her to start.

And she did . . . eventually.

"I didn't want to be a missing nin," she admitted, and Deidara stared at her sympathetically. He knew how she felt.

"I was just trying to do something to help my village, and they didn't approve, my brother most of all. I was so mad when they banned me from Suna that I was willing to destroy the village from which I was born. So I decided to stay with Akatsuki. At first I thought this was the best way to teach my village a lesson . . . I thought that this was what I wanted . . . But now . . . Now I don't know what I want anymore," she murmured, her voice low and straining to keep the pain from showing. It was quiet again as Deidara thought over what she had said.

He didn't know what possessed him to start speaking, but when he did he couldn't stop.

"When I joined Akatsuki I hadn't wanted to leave my village either, hmm. The elders didn't agree with the way I was accomplishing my missions—said it was too flashy and causing to many casualties. I finally made the mistake of accidentally killing one of my comrades, un . . . I was sentenced to be executed but Zetsu retrieved me the night before the execution and I became I missing nin. Looking back I realize I would have rather died that night, but my guilt had clouded my mind and I was momentarily insane, so I accepted Leader's offer . . . Even to this day I don't know what I had to gain over becoming a part of Akatsuki, hmm . . ." he told her, reliving the most horrible days of his past. A pang of guilt coursed through his veins as the image of his comrade's—his best friend's half-charred face smiling up at him, trying to hold back the pain he was feeling, and forgiving Deidara for his careless mistake.

That day haunted him for all of his life, and nothing he did could remove the remorse he felt.

Deidara felt a hand resting tentatively on his shoulder, and he looked up at Temari. He hadn't known what possessed him to reveal this to her, but he was glad he did.

The warmth was back in her eyes, and the life seemed to return to her.

"You know . . . you're not as bad as I thought," she murmured, but as soon as the words left her mouth her eyes widened and she recoiled, her expression guarded and body tense.

Deidara raised a brow in confusion, but then a wicked smirk graced his features.

"Acting innocent and shy is not as attractive on you as I thought it would be, hmm," he declared, a perverse lilt in his tone.

Temari punched him in the shoulder and got up from her bed in a huff.

"That's more like it, hmm," he chuckled, stretching out across her bed with his arms crossed behind his head.

Temari had moved across the room, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and her cheeks flushing just enough for him to pick it up with his keen eyesight.

"I think the main purpose of your life is to piss me off," she grumbled, not looking at him.

"I do my best, un," he replied cockily and matched her glare with a teasing grin.

"Asshole . . ." she muttered under her breath and Deidara chuckled.

* * *

Kitty-chan: A NOTE TO EVERYONE– I don't really know what happened for Deidara to leave his village. I made something up, so don't get angry. I hope you liked the chapter and I will try to post the next one as soon as I can.


	11. Chapter 11

Kitty-chan: I'M SO SORRY! GOMEN! GOMEN!GOMEN! I did not mean to wait so long to update. I completely lost track of time. Anyway, to start off, aside from Itachi's death—and possibly Pein's death—I will no longer have my story go along with the timeline of the Naruto world. I probably screwed that up already though in the first few chapters when I introduced Kakuzu since he died around the same time Hidan did, but oh well. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!

Kakuzu: Kitty-chan does not own _Naruto._

* * *

Temari had lost count of the days. The only way she could keep track was because of past events—Sasori's revival, Itachi's death, her chats with Deidara, information transitions with Gaara, and her missions.

They were on a mission now, and it was a difficult one. They were to help Kisame capture the Kyuubi.

She sighed and ran a hand through her now cropped short hair—the longest strands stopping at chin length and shorter layers that stopped as low as the tops of her ears—and muttered under her breath at the jinchuriki's elusiveness. Her blue eyes blazed with the adrenaline of a mission and she pushed faster forward in order not to lose Kisame's trail as he led the team at a further distance.

She had to admit that Naruto could be very evasive if he wanted to be. She never would have guessed that the idiot blond would have progressed so well in the art of the ninja.

Right now they were trailing him around Lighting Country, and Temari was getting fed up of constantly being on the move. She couldn't complain though because she was a ninja and ninjas did _not_ complain. Well . . . _she _didn't complain. No matter the rigor or the fierceness of the training Temari had trained herself not to complain about anything while under the training of Baki. Kankuro, on the other hand, complained a little too much.

'_Kankuro . . .'_ thinking about her brother and former mentor didn't bring as much pain as it used to, but she still missed them.

"You should tell Tobi to stop bothering you with so much training the days before missions. They really wear you down, hmm," a familiar voice advised.

Temari snorted indignantly. When she thought back on it, usually she would have hit him for such a remark and snapped a comment about her stamina being fine if it were toward the beginning of her life with Akatsuki, but now without even thinking about it, she shrugged.

"It's none of your business when I get my training," she commented drily.

"It is when you're slowing us down, unn." He was joking. Temari knew he was because he was the one who needed to fly on his clay bird to keep up. Tobi's extensive training sessions really were starting to pay off.

"Ha-ha. Really funny, asshole," Temari rolled her eyes. "What did you really want, by the way?" she added.

"I was just going to tell you that Kisame said we could take a break. He said he's going to follow the jinchuriki until he stops and then we'll rendezvous with Kisame near the area and ambush the blond before he can rest for too long, unn," Deidara answered. "We'll be stopping in the next town so that we'll be close. Kisame says that the jinchuriki looks like he's about to stop soon, hmm," he added.

"Okay," Temari nodded and sped up. The next town wasn't too far off, and if they increased their pace they should be there within the thirty minutes.

"Hop on, unn," Deidara declared after another moment. Temari looked up at him in surprise.

"It'll be faster if you don't run. Also you can go ahead and start resting and have enough energy to fight the jinchuriki when we attack him," Deidara explained.

Temari scowled, but he had a point, so she hopped on and it was no time before they reached the village.

She still wasn't sure how he got those clays birds to fly in the rain, but it beat running so she didn't question it.

They landed on the skirts of the village in a thick woodsy area out of sight from anyone in the town. As soon as their feet touched the ground they stripped off their cloaks.

Temari slipped into a nice t-shirt, a pair of dark pants, civilian boots, and a parka, stripping off her first aid pack and shuriken holster and shoving them into her knapsack. Then she put a headband in her hair to push her bangs back—a lot of the other Akatsuki members said it made her look like a completely different person.

Deidara changed into a pair of dark pants, t-shirt, and civilian boots as well, taking off his shuriken holster and scope as he went. He pulled the band out of his hair, being sure to comb through all the tangles with his fingers to smooth it out and pulled it into a low ponytail, successfully pulling it out of his eyes. He also slipped on a pair of fingerless gloves to hide the mouths on his hands.

Both of them, having stripped all of their ninja attire, and lastly their hitai ate, looked like complete strangers. Good.

This disguise would prevail in keeping them under the radar while they were at the village.

After Deidara pulled his parka over his head and lifted the hood they traveled about a kilometer through the woods away from the village and exited on the road—so as not to raise suspicion.

"You could've stopped further away from the village so we didn't have to do that," Temari growled at the senselessness of her partner. Seriously, he could be so thick at times.

"Well I needed to work up a sweat, hmm," Deidara replied. "I've been flying this whole time and we're supposed to be a set of civilian siblings. Civilians tend to get sweaty over long walks, unn," he elaborated. That was a good point, but Temari wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction of knowing she thought so, so she huffed and turned her attention to the road ahead.

The first time they had done this, Temari hadn't believed that it would work, especially since it was a ninja village, but with constant control over their chakras, they managed to pull it off without a flaw. It proved how stupid even the most cunning ninja could be.

It wasn't long before they reached the village, and Temari was tired, hungry, and cold from all the rain. The parka wasn't helping in keeping her dry, especially since she was already soaked from not wearing anything to cover her except her cloak. Speaking of her cloak, it weighed down her bag like a ton of bricks, having been soaked through by the rain.

Deidara didn't seem too happy about the predicament either. He sloshed through the mushy ground grumpily, keeping his eyes trained forward. Temari almost smiled at his childish antics. Almost.

There was seriously something wrong with her. She was getting way too friendly with the enemy, and that was _not_ good.

But as the days flew by and she had to interact with more of the Akatsuki she realized that they weren't as cold-blooded and mindless killers as everyone painted them to be. They were people.

Temari knew these were bad thoughts, but she couldn't help it. Her forced interaction with Akatsuki was the cause to her views being changed.

Of course she still viewed them as her enemies and she was always cautious around them, but she no longer seemed to hate them anymore. Yes, the Akatsuki killed a lot of people, but who's to say those people were as innocent as they seemed? It was a dog-eat-dog world, and the Akatsuki weren't the only ones who killed to stay on top.

* * *

Kitty-chan: Again – sorry for such a long wait. I hope it doesn't take me that long to update the next chapter, and I hope you guys don't hate me. Please review. I'll make sure school doesn't keep me from waiting so long to update ever again.


	12. Chapter 12

Kitty-chan: Sorry it took so long, guys. I would say that school held me up, but that is such an overused excuse that I'm not even going to bother. I'll just tell you that I have the chapter, and I hope you enjoy ^_^

Hidan: Kitty-chan doesn't f**king own _Naruto._

* * *

OHSE Chapter 12

She didn't notice it, but Deidara couldn't stop glancing over at Temari.

She had changed so much since their little heart-to-heart several weeks before. She didn't seem to be aware of how much she had changed either. She had become more open and less hostile towards him as each day passed. She had also changed in appearance, having cropped her hair to almost in impossible length and styling it differently every time they disguised themselves. She still wore it in her four ponytails when they weren't on active duty—though they were much shorter—but she would leave it down when they were on missions. When she had first cut it he was skeptical about it, thinking it would not suit her face, but it actually looked really nice.

He had been trying hard lately to keep his distance. There was something different about Temari that he wasn't sure about. He was actually _trusting_ her. Deidara never trusted anyone. It had caused too many problems in the past.

She looked up and Deidara turned away, not wanting to be caught staring.

"We're getting close . . . Do you remember the plan?" Temari asked.

"Isn't it the same every time we go on a mission, hmm?" Deidara questioned. She asked him that every time they went out, and honestly it didn't irritate him as much as it used to. It was one of her quirks he realized that probably had something to do with her old teammates.

"Sorry . . . just making sure," she mumbled, her face heating up with what he assumed was embarrassment.

As they approached the front gate, a guard intercepted their paths.

"Do you have your papers?" he asked, turning to Deidara.

Deidara handed the man his transcripts stating that he was Hiro Tsukimura, and Temari handed the guard hers stating that she was Chiru Kanage. Both transcripts claimed them to be from Tea Country and being similar ages.

"What are a couple of Tea Country civilians doing all the way up here in Lightning Country?" the man asked them, glancing suspiciously up at Deidara.

Deidara simply smiled, reciting a lie that they had kept since starting their missions together.

"We're just childhood friends that share a dream of traveling the world. Lightning Country is our last stop before heading home. Right, Chiru-chan?" Deidara turned to Temari and nudged her as if he really was a childhood friend. He struggled hard not to add one of his habit-sounds.

"I don't know," Temari replied thoughtfully. "I really liked that place in River Country. Do you think we could stop by there again on our way back home, Hiro-kun?" she added pleadingly, unbeknownst to the guard that their previous mission was in River Country where they massacred a small camp of rogues that were on the verge of betraying Akatsuki.

Deidara paused for effect, acting as if he was thinking about her words.

"I don't know, Chiru-chan . . . Maybe," he sighed.

"Yay!" Temari chirped, and to Deidara's surprise, she tugged on the sleeve of his parka in mock excitement. Deidara stalled for a moment. Temari was a good actress. Both were playing as if they were the only two standing there while in reality they were both hyper-aware of the guard's next move, to see if he would actually grant them access into the village.

The guard cleared his throat. Apparently their plan had worked.

"Well, alright then. Enjoy your stay in Lightning Country. I hope our village leaves an impression on you," the guard declared, handing back their transcripts.

Deidara and Temari both "jumped" and then turned to retrieve their passports.

"Thank you," Temari replied before grabbed the sleeve of Deidara's parka and dragging him through the village gates.

"Well, that went better than usual, hmm," Deidara replied in relief.

"Yeah . . . I guess since we've done this so many times it's just becoming more natural to us," Temari murmured seemingly to herself. Deidara glanced over at her. Her eyes were glazed over with thought and exhaustion.

He nudged her with his elbow, and her eyes became alert, darting over to him with a scowl marring her face. Deidara smirked at her surprised anger.

"We should find a hotel. You're about to fall asleep on your feet, Chiru-chan, hmm," he grinned teasingly.

"Aw, Hiro-kun. How sweet of you to care about my well-being," Temari sneered.

"Someone's in a bad mood, un. And I thought we were starting to get along, hmm," Deidara grumbled. He was tired himself, maintaining the chakra control to keep his bird in flight was not easy and had depleted a lot.

Neither of them were going to be of any help in the capture of the Kyuubi if they were both dead tired.

"I'm serious about the hotel though, hmm," Deidara sighed, and started scanning the streets. Without any luck in finding one right off, he turned to a passerby and grabbed their attention.

"Excuse me, Miss. Do you know of any inns in town, hmm?" he asked, trying to keep his tone polite. He didn't like socializing with civilians, and being tired was not helping in the betterment of his mood.

"Yes, there's one on Kano Street. It's two blocks that way and another block to your left," she pointed in the correct direction and went on her way.

Deidara glanced at Temari once more. She was staring at the ground, her eyes glazed over once more. He approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She flinched and stepped away.

"I didn't give you permission to touch me," she muttered half-heartedly.

"Let's go, hmm," Deidara gestured in the correct direction. Temari nodded, and she followed him as he navigated the streets to the inn.

It was a nice inn too. Very homely and didn't cost as much as Deidara thought it would.

They got their room with two beds without a problem and were on their way to at least a few hours of good sleep.

~(^-^)~

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get to sleep. Deidara laid down with his back to Temari since she had a habit of throwing stuff at him if he looked at her for too long.

The room was silent aside from the constant raining, the random clap of thunder, and Temari's quick and labored breathing.

"H-Hey, Deidara?" she finally spoke out, her voice held a tremble he had never heard before.

"Hmm?" he waited. She didn't say anything for a while.

"W-will you t-tell me a story?" she stuttered out.

Deidara furrowed his brow, unsure of what exactly she had asked him.

"What, un?" he questioned, rolling over to look at her. She was huddled up into her blanket, the quilt pulled up over her shoulders and tucked securely around her. She was trembling slightly. Not enough so that someone couldn't overlook it, but enough for him to notice. Another clap of thunder echoed through the room, and a few seconds later a flash of lightning lit up her face. He could then see the fear evident in her face.

He was surprised that out of all of the dangers she went through she was afraid of a storm. She didn't seem like the type to show her fears either, especially around him.

"What kind of story, hmm?" he decided to play along. A story seemed like a good thing to take her mind off the sound.

She looked up at him, and the relief in her eyes was evident. Something else shone there too, something he couldn't quite place . . . _Gratitude_?

Whatever it was, it left a pleasant feeling in Deidara's gut.

"Any kind," Temari squeaked out.

Deidara thought for a moment. He only knew one story, but he wasn't sure he wanted to tell it. It was kind of personal, and it was a memory he wanted to keep to himself.

But he didn't have any other stories, so he began.

"_Once upon a time, there was a lowly pauper. He wasn't really that important to the kingdom except to fight when he was told to and to die if necessary. No one looked twice at him when he passed by on the streets, even when he was in uniform. To everyone else he was just another person. He was just one pauper. What was so special about one pauper?_

"_The pauper served the king every day until the king grew tired of him, and the pauper could go home. After going home, he would lay in bed, too tired to sleep, thinking about all the things. Sometimes they were important things, and sometimes they weren't._

"_One evening, when the pauper was laying in bed, though, a thought occurred to him. A dangerous thought that could have him killed if the king were to find out about it._

" '_The princess is very beautiful.' That's all there had been to the thought. Earlier that day, the pauper had the fortune of crossing the princess as she tried to hide from her tutor. The pauper was under the impression—from all the gossip of the maids—that the princess did not like all the strict rules of the tutor. He had the impression that she was a very stupid girl, and she wasn't really one he wanted to associate with even if she was beautiful._

"_She had run up to him though, and the impish gleam in her eyes frightened him momentarily._

" '_Please, sir, you have to help me,' she said to him, tugging on his sleeves as if to ground herself to reality. The pauper waited though. Certainly this mad princess had something important worth discussing._

" '_I must run away. And I want you to come with me,' she added when the pauper made no indication that he was going to speak, and without waiting for an answer, she kissed him quickly and pulled away._

" '_That is your promise to me to meet me here tomorrow so we can plan our escape,' she smiled, and with a peal of laughter, she hurried down the corridor, holding the skirts to her dress up so she wouldn't trip,"_ Deidara noticed that Temari was relaxing bit by bit as he shared the story that his mother had once told him.

"What happened next?" Temari asked groggily. She was almost asleep, it would be any second now.

"I'll tell you some other time, hmm," Deidara yawned, feeling the effects of sleep weighing heavily on him now.

She hadn't heard him though. She was already asleep, and Deidara wasn't far behind her.

* * *

Kitty-chan: That last part feels really cheesy to me . . . I don't know. What do you guys think? Please review. Reviews make me happy. They may not necessarily make me update faster, but they do motivate me to continue with this story :D


	13. Chapter 13

Kitty-chan: Woohoo! Chapter 13. My favorite number. And now that I think about it. I have a lot of chapters posted for this story. It's my longest one so far. Well, I hope you guys like it.

Zetsu: _Kitty-chan does not_ **own** _**Naruto**._

* * *

OHSE Chapter 13

Temari woke up suddenly. Someone had been shaking her, trying to pull her out of however deep a sleep she had been in. She looked irritably into the now dark blue eyes of Deidara who looked disheveled and worn.

"What?" Temari grumbled groggily, sitting up on her bed, and gradually pulling herself off in case they had to leave.

"Kisame has the target cornered, hmm," Deidara whispered immediately and Temari was alert.

"Good," Temari replied, and to her surprise, it wasn't a ground out response like she normally would have had. She was responding as if this were a real mission assigned by the Kazekage at her village.

This epitome froze Temari in her place as they were heading out, and Deidara stopped to look back at her and scowled.

"You're not chickening out now are you, un?" he taunted almost maliciously.

Temari could see why he sounded so angry: he was tired, his chakra levels were still low, and now he was facing the Kyuubi—one of the most powerful beasts in their world. Her realization almost brought her back to her old self, the one who yelled and cursed Deidara's name every chance she got, but she had to keep her disguise and it slipped easily back into place.

"Sorry, just blanked for a second there. I might take you up on your offer to keeping Tobi from training me before missions though," Temari responded a little too easily.

Inside, she wasn't liking how friendly she had gotten with the terrorist who had almost succeeding in both destroying her village and aiding in killing both of her brothers.

Anger swelled up in her all at once, and it took all of her efforts to move forward without raising suspicion.

It took her a few milliseconds to regain her composure and then she was walking at a steady brisk pace next to Deidara. He handed her pack over and they walked out of the small inn. He had apparently already checked them out.

"Where is our mark?" she finally asked after a few moments of silence. They were walking in the opposite direction of the village gates, so she guessed Deidara was planning for them to sneak out.

"He's heading for our only known base. Kisame thinks that the brat still thinks we kidnapped Sakura and he's trying to rescue her. The guy's an idiot though if he just realized last night that he was heading in the wrong direction—that is if our base was his target, hmm," Deidara answered.

"Will the others be anticipating his arrival there? I know that when Leader heard that the jinchuriki was on the move, he had everyone transfer to that base," Temari questioned, not really feigning interest, and congratulating herself on how well she was hiding her concern for the blond shinobi they were tracking.

"Yeah, hmm. Are you worried about the jinchuriki, hmm?" he asked skeptically. Okay, so maybe she hadn't hid her concern that well. Temari turned her head away. She didn't want to answer that question.

"It's okay, un," he finally spoke up after a long silence. "We were given two days to get to the base. It'll take at least that long for the jinchuriki to reach to base, hmm," he added after another pause.

Temari looked over at him, confusion warring on her insides until she saw the look in his eyes. His face was stone cold, showing only business, but his eyes told her that he was giving her two days to decide. Temari nodded in understanding.

'_Maybe he's not as bad as he seems . . .'_ she squashed the thought before it could mess up her way of thinking. There was no way she was going to let herself think that this guy—the guy who nearly killed her brothers and destroyed her village—actually had a kind heart. No way at all.

'_I mean, he's an _Akatsuki_ for Kami's sake. I can't go around thinking that he could be good. That's treason. I can't go around thinking any of them are good,'_ she forced into her thoughts. No matter how hard she tried to push away the good thoughts she had for the members in Akatsuki, some of them refused to leave.

Itachi had been kinder than she had thought a man who killed his entire clan would be. Tobi was hyperactive but fun to be around when she was bored; he was almost like a child to her. Kisame was hilarious and joked on just about everything. Zetsu was nicer than she had expected, and at least he had quit threatening to eat her, so maybe he was starting to think better of her. Pein and Konan were still a mystery, though both of them were always nice to her, and never unnecessarily mean. Kakuzu didn't really talk to her that much, but when she felt like testing her mental skills he was always around to play a game of chess with her when Itachi wasn't around. Sasori and Sakura were never around, so she didn't know what to think about them.

And Deidara. He was just Deidara. There was a unique quality about him that made him different from the rest. He was really smart, and he always made sure people were aware of his thoughts about serious subjects. He was nice enough to let her watch when he was sculpting or drawing, and he even listened to her whenever she needed someone to talk to. Not like she did that very often, but it was nice to have someone around to listen when she was feeling low.

In a way she had a feeling he understood what she was going through, and that's why he offered to let her go if she wanted.

"If I were to decide that I didn't want to do this anymore . . . what would you say to the others?" Temari asked, not looking at him.

"I'd go with you, hmm," he answered immediately. Temari looked up at him in shock. She hesitated on her next question.

"And . . . And if I were to tell you I was a spy?" she asked. She didn't know why she was telling him all this. He was the enemy. She tensed, ready for him to attack if he had a negative opinion about her status.

"Then I guess I couldn't go with you. I'm not sure I would be welcome in Suna, hmm," he answered nonchalantly. Temari blanked. He was really this relaxed about this?

"Y-You wouldn't try to stop me? Or kill me?" she questioned.

"No, un," he replied.

"Why?" she couldn't stop herself from blurting the word, but on the other hand, she was curious as to why he would let her go without a fight if they were once again enemies.

Deidara was silent for a while as she waited for him to answer.

"Because . . . I guess I find you interesting, hmm," he finally replied, looking over at her, and there was a certain gleam in his eyes that told her that those words meant more than he was letting on.

She was speechless. She didn't know what to think, and she feared that the longer she stayed near him, the less confusing the feeling those words brought her would be. She didn't want those feelings to be less confusing because she liked not knowing what Deidara meant to her. She liked feeling cold toward him because that meant that killing him would be easy. That meant that this mission would be over soon.

But of course things just _had_ to be difficult.

* * *

Kitty-chan: Well I hope you guys liked the chapter, and as a reward for being so good to me I give you *drum roll please* another chapter! Yay! Thanks for being awesome guys, and please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Kitty-chan: as promised. I got another chapter up. I hope you guys like it

Kankuro: Kitty-chan does not own _Naruto._

* * *

OHSE Chapter 14

Deidara had never seen such a perplexed look on Temari's face. It made her look younger than she was, and it twisted her features beautifully.

He had no idea what had possessed him to be so vague in his answer.

After waking up earlier from Kisame's call, he had time to get ready and wake Temari, but as soon as he saw her calm and sleeping face he froze. She looked more tired than usual, the dark circles under her eyes more defined by the shadow of the early morning. She also looked vulnerable. All her guards were down, and she hadn't tensed up when he moved, so that must've meant that she was _really_ asleep.

He wondered if she was dreaming about the story like he used to when his mom had told it to him. That one story was the only memory he had of his mother. All the others were faded and undefined, so he cherished that one memory dearly and never told anyone about it.

What made Temari so different that he would share it with her?

She wasn't the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and she definitely wasn't the nicest. But he kind of liked her volatile attitude sometimes, it made her different from most girls he had met. She was also nice when she wanted to be, so it wasn't like she was cruel all of the time. She also had an interest in his art which had shocked him at first. He hadn't thought she would be so thoughtful, and once or twice she had almost beaten Itachi in shoji, and had beaten Kakuzu at least once, so that proved that she was smart beyond her appearances. She was modest despite her appearances as well. It was almost cute how shy she could be sometimes, and her acting skills were commendable.

There were a lot of things that distinguished Temari from the rest of the female race, and there were not only good things, but also bad things. He liked them both, and found her very interesting.

A fluttering in his stomach told him he was a little more than interested.

Suddenly, Temari sighed, breaking him from his spell. How long had he been thinking.

"Deidara, do you even know where we're going?" Temari questioned, giving him a skeptical look.

Deidara looked around. They were now in the middle of the woods, and he hadn't been paying attention one bit. He scratched his head sheepishly and shook it, indicating that he didn't.

"Thought so," she sighed, grabbing the sleeve of his cloak, which he didn't remember putting on at all, and changing the direction that they were going in.

"You were taking us north. The base is west," she informed him, pointing at some moss on a tree to indicate how she knew their position.

"Sorry. I was just thinking, hmm," he muttered.

"Well, focus then. We can't afford to get caught," Temari reprimanded him.

He nodded and took the lead. It was quiet for the rest of the day.

~(^-^)~

"Hey, Deidara . . ." this was the first time she had spoken up all day. She wasn't even looking at him, she was staring into the small fire they had made to keep the chill off.

"Yeah, hmm?" he answered, watching her facial features shift as she contemplated on what she was about to tell him.

"Were you serious about letting me go if I decided I didn't want to this anymore?" she asked, shocking him. He hadn't expected her to still be thinking about that. What if she decided to leave?

He wasn't supposed to care. He was supposed to kill her on the spot if she did, but he could never do that.

He swallowed hard.

"Yeah," he affirmed.

It was quiet again.

"I want to leave," she finally whispered.

Deidara felt like he had the wind knocked out of him. He couldn't say anything. He didn't _want_ to say anything for fear that his voice would betray how strong he was trying to act.

He didn't want her to leave. After Sasori had been revived, he and Sakura were inseparable, and he no longer got to talk to his redheaded companion. Other than Temari no one cared about him—whether he died or went missing; no one cared. She was the only one that seemed to care. She may have been a spy, but all of her feelings that she showed to him were true. He just knew it, and if he was wrong . . .

He stopped his train of thought there.

"I'll tell them you tried to leave and I killed you, hmm," he finally uttered, finding the courage to speak again.

His voice never betrayed how confused and weak he was feeling right then, but it didn't matter because they were enemies, and nothing he could say to her would convince her to stay.

Temari nodded, still refusing to look at him. Then she laid down with her back to him, and he supposed she went to sleep.

~(^-^)~

She was gone when he woke up. She left not a trace, and Deidara blew up the area to leave evidence of a battle.

Really . . . he was blowing off steam, releasing all his anger for letting his walls down and letting her get close to him. He was angry at himself for being so weak, for, not being wary enough when he should have been cautious of her every move. He hated the feelings that tore at his insides, the feelings that had come way too soon for his liking, the feelings that shouldn't have been there at all.

Because she was the enemy.

After completely obliterating the area, he set off south west.

He changed his mind. There was no way he could let her go. If he died because of her, well then that would be just fine because he needed her there. To prove that there really was someone out that there cared about him. To prove that he really wasn't alone in this world. To prove that she really was the one that could cure all his pain and be there when he needed her.

There was no one like Temari, and there was no one else he would rather have. So he was going to go get her, and show her how much she meant to him. He didn't care that they were enemies. There was just too much confusion going on inside him right then, and the only thing he could make out of that confusion was that he needed her.

Her and only her.

* * *

Kitty-chan: I feel like this chapter is a little confusing, but it's supposed to be I guess since the characters are a little confused on how they feel about each other. I think the ending could use something else though, but I'm not sure. I am sick right now so these two chapters might suck a little.

I hope you guys liked the chapters anyway, and please review and tell me what you think. It helps motivate me and push me in the right direction.


	15. Chapter 15

Kitty-chan: I'm not really sure how long it's been since I last updated. I'm sick so time is kinda blurry to me right now. Thank you to those of you who reviewed, they helped me feel a little better about the chapters I updated. I've already gotten started on the other chapter so I'm going to get it done as soon as possible, and since I really don't feel good right now this'll be the only message I''m going to tell you guys, so please review and stuff.

Gaara: Kitty-chan does not own _Naruto._

* * *

OHSE Chapter 15

She didn't know how long she had been running, but she had to keep running. Anything to keep her from changing her mind. Anything to hold fast to her loyalty to Suna. Anything to remain faithful to her brothers. Anything to keep from going back to _him._

Her legs were burning, screaming from so much strain added to the achiness that Tobi's training had already inflicted on them.

It wasn't long before she felt him. His chakra signature exploding through her system.

He was mad. The fact that she could feel his chakra signature from so far away was indication of that. It made her realize how much chakra he really had, and compared to hers she had no chance in a fight with him if her were to confront her.

'_I can't let him catch up,'_ Temari thought, and pushed forward faster, willing chakra into her legs to increase her speed.

It wasn't enough though. After only a few minutes, she could feel Deidara's chakra slowly but surely gaining on her.

"Dammit," Temari cursed under her breath. _'How could I be so careless to think that I could get away without him coming after me? What made him so different for me to think he'd actually let me go?'_

Deidara's face the day he told her she could leave flashed behind her eyelids. There was so much conflict in them. The look pulled at her heartstrings.

'_Stop thinking about that. Focus on the village, Temari,'_ she halted all thoughts and feelings about the blond, slipping into the cold shell of the shinobi.

She no longer felt the pain, no longer cared about Deidara, no longer held any fear. She pushed forward, trying to move as quickly as possible to her village to take their side in this fight. It actually wouldn't be long before they met up with Naruto at the Akatsuki base. Naruto knew Sakura was a traitor; it was a trap. He was going to lead the Akatsuki there and have backup ambush them only moments after the Akatsuki attacked. Sand and Leaf ninjas were anticipating the Akatsuki's every move all thanks to Temari.

Temari had to force the images of the Akatsuki members' dead bodies from her mind and the emotions those images brought.

'_They're not really people. . . No matter how they truly acted, they're not really people,'_ she repeated over and over in her head. It echoed in her head, pushing her faster.

She didn't want to dwell on the Akatsuki anymore. She didn't want to live her life as a rogue ninja anymore. She didn't want to be near Deidara anymore.

She wanted to go home. To take a shower in her own bathroom. To sleep in her own bed. She wanted to hug her brothers and never let them go. She wanted to forget.

A force of what felt like a thousand tons hit her on the back, efficiently knocking the wind out of her, and throwing her fifty feet to the ground.

'_What the hell?'_ she thought, her eyes blurry, tried to scope out her surroundings. Her eyes were tearing up, and she couldn't focus on one thing, her head was too fuzzy to let her.

Her limbs and eyes suddenly felt really heavy, and no matter how hard she tried, she could not regain her breath. Someone was suddenly shouting next to her, but she couldn't hear them. Their voice sounded muffled and far away, she squinted, her brows furrowing, as she tried to focus on the person standing in front of her. He had yellow-blond hair and what she thought were blue eyes, but for the life of her at the moment she could not place his name.

She felt another hit on her back, but this time it was lighter than the one before, and she wasn't hurtling fifty feet to the ground. It was hard enough to force air back in her lungs and she gulped mouthfuls of it greedily. The air felt cool on her throat, and there was no longer stinging in her eyes, and her head became lighter.

She focused on the person who had hit her in the back, his blond hair and blue eyes suddenly forcing a name to her lips.

"What the hell was that for, Deidara?" she hissed angrily.

She didn't miss the relief that flooded to the man's face.

"Kami, you're okay. I thought I had really hurt you, un," he grinned worriedly.

"What do you mean you 'didn't really hurt me'? My back feels like you blew a bomb up behind me," she snapped.

Deidara didn't look at her.

"You _did_, didn't you?" Temari accused incredulously.

"_No_, hmm. I . . . uh . . ." he stammered. "Well, your chakra was so well hidden. I didn't even feel it anymore, and—I thought you had vanished, or someone had found and killed you, so I, uh, sped up, and—"

"Spit it out, Deidara," Temari demanded.

"I ran into you on my bird, un," he muttered so fast that she almost hadn't caught it.

She didn't say anything, just stared at him incredulously.

With a sigh, she dropped the matter completely.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said I could go?" she questioned warily. She forced herself from letting any kind of emotion from getting through to her, already feeling the little bit of happiness—because he had come after her—wiggling to the surface. She quashed the emotion before it could manifest.

"I did, hmm," he stated.

"And?" Temari waited.

"And . . . I don't know. I just—I don't know why I came after you. I can't explain it, hmm. I—I just—I wasn't expecting you to really . . .leave," he stuttered. Temari could see that he was struggling to find the right words. The look of confusion and anguish on his face was enough to tell her that he was not there with any malicious intent.

"You offered to let me go without any consequences, and I'm an enemy spy. Why wouldn't I take that offer?" she asked skeptically.

"I don't know," he ground out, pulling at his hair. He looked so confused, his eyes darting across the ground as he searched for words that would voice his thoughts.

"I just—I guess I thought that maybe . . . you would feel the same," he answered, looking her in the eyes. His blue orbs stared back at her. The confusion was ebbing away little by little, and Temari could see that he wasn't going to let her go without a fight.

She tensed, preparing herself with whatever kind of attack he might have.

"What do you mean 'feel the same'?" she questioned, feeling her walls start to dissolve. Her heart beat quickened at the implications those words might have meant.

Was there really a chance he felt the same bond between them she had? If he acknowledged that out loud there was no way she could go back to her village without truly feeling guilty. Not because she had befriended the S-class criminal that had tried to destroy her village, but because she would have to kill that friend in order to prove her loyalty. Even if she didn't kill him, someone else would, and she would feel just as bad.

For some reason Temari couldn't imagine a world without the artistic, blond, goofball that was Deidara. He had his flaws, but it was those flaws that made him so different, so unique. Those flaws were what had drawn her to him, and they would be the ones to make her regret ever requesting this mission.

She was forced out of her thoughts when she saw him move. He was moving fast toward her, not with malicious intent, but as if he would hug her.

Temari didn't flinch, and didn't move away. But she was also going to try not to acknowledge the bond that had formed. It would only make things worse for her. She would stand there without moving, and let him make his own conclusions.

She closed her eyes, not wanting him to see the emotion in her eyes. She expected to feel his embrace, to feel his arms wrap around her slender frame. Instead she felt his soft hands cup the sides of her face, his thumbs caressing the area just next to her ears, and his warm, wet lips press tenderly against her own.

Her eyes shot open in shock, and she gasped. So many emotions flared up inside her all at once. They explained the reason her heart beat quickened when she thought he had acknowledged their bond. They explained why she had softened to him over the course of the weeks she was in Akatsuki. They explained why she felt so hesitant to actually leave him. They explained why she would feel so guilty if he was to die because of her.

And they explained why she suddenly felt so angry.


	16. Chapter 16

Kitty-chan: Check this out. Two chapters in one day. I feel awesome. Ha-ha. Anyways I hope you like it. Please review.

Naruto: Kitty-chan does not own _Naruto._

* * *

OHSE Chapter 16

Deidara had expected her to pull away. To yell at him. Hell, even to _run_ away.

He did not however expect her to punch him in the face, straddle him when he fell to the ground, snarl, "You bastard," in his face, and then kiss him back.

He wasn't complaining though. She was soothing the aching in his jaw just fine. Her weight on his hips working magnificently in distracting him from the pain as well.

His heart was soaring and her intoxicating scent was throwing his senses into hyper-drive. He had never noticed it before, but she smelled so _good_, and her skin was so smooth. He was touching any and every part of her body that was revealed.

Finally when both of their lungs were burning from lack of air, she pulled away and stared at him. Her hair hung loosely around her face, framing it beautifully.

"W-we need to move. North or west if we can. We need to get as far away from here as possible before they attack," she stammered, pulling herself off of him. He immediately missed the weight but knew she was right.

He lifted himself off the ground.

"Which way do you want to go, hmm?" he asked, looking in the directions of West and North.

"First, I have to regrettably use my last resort tracker evading idea. I was hoping not to have to do this," Temari muttered under her breath.

Deidara furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What, un?" he questioned.

"How big of an explosion can you make that leaves behind a little bit of human evidence?" she suddenly asked him, confusing him even further.

"A pretty big one, hmm," he answered without going into specifics.

"Good," she mumbled, pulling out a scroll. After she released the scroll, Deidara's eyes widened at what she was doing. The scroll released two bodies—one male, one female.

"Why do you have a guy?" he asked a little skeptically.

"My brothers use this scroll too believe it or not. Remove all your possessions and dress the guy in your cloak," she ordered, stripping her own stuff from her body. Deidara would've taken the time to ogle at her body, but time was not on their side, and he hurried to take of his cloak and weapons.

"Make his body look as close to yours as you can. Ignore the brown hair, it'll get burned away anyway. And place bomb in his chest to make it look like you used your last resort move to take me out," she explained.

Deidara did as he was told, cutting a hole in the man's chest, cutting off his arms, and placing his scope around his eye and weapons in the appropriate place. He then took the time to place bombs around the area to match the strength of his ultimate move. He glanced at Temari every now and then as he did so. She had already finished mutilating the female to match her.

Once he had finished, he made a bird and they hopped on soaring high above the tree lines.

"Are you sure about this, hmm?" he asked, before creating the hand signs. She didn't look up at him, instead looked in the direction of Suna. Then she nodded, her gaze finally reaching his.

"I wouldn't have gone through all the trouble if I wasn't sure . . . It'll—It'll just take some getting used to . . ." she murmured, her eyes shining from the tears he knew she wanted to cry. Deidara nodded and turned to the field.

"Katsu!" he spat, and they flew away.

Temari didn't say anything the whole trip, Deidara opting to fly west since it would be less strain on his bird. He was heading for one of the islands just off the coast of Water Country. It was less inhabited with only one small civilian village, and if he went under a false name, he could buy some land just outside the village for them to live.

He had planned to do that ever since becoming a part of Akatsuki, but he never actually had the guts to do it until now. She gave him the courage he needed to be able to pull off the scheme. It was a long shot from working, but they would just have to hope that they wouldn't get caught.

When they finally landed, just on the shore of the island, he had Temari cut his hair. He would have to have it all cut away, to give him a new look. He didn't like the idea, but he would have to have it short for now. At least, long enough to give the villagers time to forget about the Akatsuki, since it would surely be wiped out by later tomorrow evening at the latest.

He noticed that Temari was watching his every move. She finally spoke when she had finished cutting his hair.

"I liked your long hair," she murmured.

Deidara glanced over at her, fingering his now short hair.

"It has to go for now. I'll grow it out as soon as we've stayed here long enough for the villagers to get used to us, hmm," he replied.

"Okay," Temari replied. Deidara watched her for a moment longer. She looked sad, but excited at the same time. He wondered if he made the right choice by chasing after her. Then thought about it again, and realized that he wouldn't have had it any other way as cliché as it sounded.

"Let's go, hmm. The village isn't that far away," Deidara replied, holding out his hand for her to take.

It didn't take long for him to lead her through the woods to the small village only a half mile from the shore.

"Will we be okay now?" she finally asked before they reached the village.

"We should be, hmm," Deidara answered, not really sure of his own answer.

"Okay," she replied once more.

They reached the gate and the gatekeeper let them through without any problems.

"From now on, to this village, we are Chiru Kanage and Hiro Tsukimura," he whispered to her as they traveled through the village.

He stopped someone passing by on the streets, she was a nice looking woman who had signs of pregnancy. She looked up at them kindly.

"I need to know if there is anyone in the village willing to sell some land outside the village, hmm?" Deidara asked tiredly, not even bothering to hide his habit from her. It was a civilian village, so they shouldn't know who he was.

"You can ask anyone really. The area around the outside belongs to the village, so you can talk to anyone. All the money goes to the village anyway, not individual people," she answered kindly.

"Thank you, hmm," he smiled, and he turned to leave. He couldn't help but notice her glance at their interlocked fingers.

"You know, if you want, I'm sure my husband wouldn't mind you two staying while you two get settled into town. You look really tired. I'm sure you could use some rest," she replied.

Deidara glanced at Temari, and she nodded in confirmation, seemingly fixated on the woman's rounding stomach.

"How many months?" she finally spoke up as the woman was leading them to her home.

The woman seemed surprised by her question, probably because Temari wasn't really talking all that much.

"Seven months," she replied airily. A small smile bloomed across her lips, and Temari responded with a smile.

Deidara couldn't help but notice the interaction between the two, however small, mean a lot more than was actually being spoken.

"Are you two planning on having in children?" she asked, glancing at their hands once more.

Both Deidara and Temari spluttered in surprise causing the woman to let loose a small peal of laughter.

"It's alright to be nervous. I wasn't sure that I wanted children at first, but the longer I was with Seizo, the more I wanted them. I'm sure it won't be long for you two," she teased with a wink.

"I'm sorry. I didn't get your name. I'm Hiro, and this is Chiru, hmm," Deidara replied.

"Oh, my name is Misaki," she answered.

It wasn't long before they had made it to wherever her home was. She opened the door and hurried them in, following behind them seconds later. Once they were inside, she led them to an empty room, and disappeared after telling them when dinner was.

Deidara was scared to be alone. He didn't know exactly what had moved her so strongly to stay with him, and he wasn't sure she was 100% ready for this either.

She squeezed his hand, and he suddenly realized how much he was trembling.

He looked up at her, and the look in her eyes showed that she was worried. He blurted the first thing he could think of.

"Why?"


	17. Chapter 17

Kitty-chan: Okies so this might be the next to last chapter depending on how the next chapter plays out. I hope you guys like the chapter.

Sai: Kitty-chan does not own _Naruto._

* * *

OHSE Chapter 17

Temari paused. She didn't really have the exact words as to why she stayed with Deidara, but she summed it up for him as best as she could.

"Because—despite the happiness I would have to see my brothers once more—the sadness of never seeing them again wouldn't compare to the guilt and pain leaving you and the others would inflict on my. Because, no matter how much I told myself my true mission was to kill all of the Akatsuki—most of all you—my resolve for that mission deteriorated every day I spent with you. You changed me more than I could have ever thought, and I will miss my brothers greatly, but I will still have their memories, and at least they are not aware of how much I betrayed them," she answered, stumbling through her words. Her eyes never left his, no matter how embarrassed she felt admitting that to him.

She noticed the corners of his lips curve upward if only slightly. That smile was worth every minute she spent away from her brothers.

Temari lifted her hand and fingered his now short blond hair. A grimace marred her features.

"I really did like your hair long," she murmured, twisting a lock of his hair between her fingers. It still held its soft quality despite being cut so crudely.

"It'll grow back, hmm," Deidara responded. His eyes closed and he leaned into her hand.

Temari stared at his face, it looked so much younger than usual as it calmed and softened under her touch. He was so handsome too despite his childish face. Temari brushed her thumb over his bottom lip and thought about kissing him again. Her heart pounded at the thought, but she calmed her erratic heart and pushed the idea from her mind. They were both too tired and wary to be doing any such activity. Sleep would actually be the best thing for them at the moment.

"We should get some sleep. It'll help," she murmured, pulling away from him and slipping off her shoes. She tucked them under the bed to keep them out of the way and curled up on the left side of the bed. Deidara didn't take much longer to curl up beside her.

"You never did finish the story for me," she murmured after a moment of silence and neither of them had calmed enough to go to sleep.

Deidara was quiet for a moment. She would've thought that he was asleep if she couldn't see that his eyes were clearly open. After another moment of silence he began speaking.

"_The pauper had never been so stunned by a woman's kiss. Of course, he had courted a few women before, but the few that kissed him lacked any kind of feeling, and some altogether refused to kiss him. The princess's kiss was so warm and passionate, though, that when the tutor came running up to him and asked if he had seen the princess he couldn't even speak and simply shrugged off the question._

"_The tutor hurried off, grumbling under his breath, and the pauper made plans to stay late the next evening and meet the princess in the corridor to make plans to run away._

"_These were treasonous plans, but at the moment, thoughts of treason were far from his mind. The princess was making treasonous plans as well. Running away from her country wasn't really something that princesses could do without being accused of treason._

"_The pauper couldn't remove thoughts of the princess from his mind the entire day and the next, and when the time came, he snuck into the corridor he had met her in and waited._

"_It wasn't long before he was greeted by a young boy. He looked like a servant boy, his eyes gleaming mischievously and grin that told the pauper he was up to no good._

"_When the servant boy spotted him, his impish look turned to one of surprise._

" '_Oy, you there. You're not s'posed to be wandering around the corridors at this hour. Come on, git on,' he called, pushing him down the hall._

"_The pauper cursed himself. Never had he thought that he should hide from any of the servants in the castle._

" '_You peasants shouldn't be wandering around at this hour. You should've gone on home by now. Since this is the first time I've caught you, I won't tell the king, but next time I will,' he reprimanded and the pauper nodded in disdain._

"_He wouldn't be meeting the princess, and she would surely hate him if she were to wait without him ever showing up._

"_Once the servant boy had reached the front door, he pushed him out and actually rushed out behind him._

" '_Come on . . .' he muttered, ushering him out of the courtyard and off the property of the castle all the while the pauper tried to explain that he understood that he had done wrong and didn't need to be escorted off the grounds. But they went further past the grounds of the castle and instead of toward the village, he led them toward the wood line. The pauper tried once more to pull away from the servant boy, and suddenly he turned on him._

" '_Stop this, or you'll get us both caught before we reach the trees,' he snapped, but this time he had a feminine voice. It was then that the pauper realized that the servant boy was actually the princess. He had the same mischievous gleam in his eyes, same Cheshire grin and smooth unscathed grin. He mentally hit himself for not realizing it sooner._

"_After this mishap, the pauper followed the princess without another word. They traveled for days, stopping during the day to rest and traveling at night. The princess never shed her servant boy attire, and the pauper was slightly put off by that. He thought that she was a very beautiful woman and her features didn't need to be marred by such unfeminine and dirty attire._

"_They finally stopped one night, and the pauper realized that they had stopped right on the line of their country's border and the next country's border. She stood right on the line, staring at the ground._

" '_I've never been so far away from home,' she finally said. 'I've never left my country, and I am very grateful that you have accompanied me. If you wish to return home now you can. I won't make you leave completely with me,' her words were very hesitant as if she didn't want him to leave her company._

"_The pauper didn't want to leave though. He had grown to like the princess over the last few days. She was courageous, smart, and kind—the opposite of what he actually thought she was. He found her very attractive as well, and had eventually grown to see her more than a close friend—probably more than she saw in him. But he would continue on with her, even if it meant that he could have no other because of his desire for her._

" '_I would never leave you,' he told her, and they crossed the border together._

"_Once over the border, she hugged him, holding him close and holding him tighter with each passing second. It didn't hurt him, it was actually quite comfortable._

"_Then she began to speak._

" ' _I'm so glad you came with me. I don't know what I would've done without you. I'd always admired you, but it was from afar, and when Father told me I was to be married to a prince from an allied country, I knew I couldn't bear life without you. I didn't think to wonder if you had a family of your own or anything. I was so worried I wouldn't see you ever again,' she went on and on until finally the pauper ceased her chatter with a kiss._

"_When she returned the kiss, he had a feeling that despite committing treason they would be fine. He had a feeling that everything would be okay,"_ Deidara stopped talking, and Temari could feel herself slipping into sleep to dream happy dreams about the pauper and the princess once again.

"Did they live happily ever after?" she mumbled groggily. Deidara was quiet again.

"I think so," he finally murmured, as she finally sank into sleep.

~(^-^)~

For the next four weeks, Temari and Deidara worked on building a house outside the skirts of town. It would be quiet there and no one should be around to bother them. They would always be careful though.

Toward the end of those four weeks though Temari had to help deliver Misaki's baby, and it was then that she vowed she would never have kids. Because of that Deidara began teasing her about the idea, which would result in her hitting him and refuse to let him touch her.

Despite her fear of having children, the first night Deidara and Temari slept in their new house they had sex. The tension had built between them all the nights they shared the same bed in Misaki and Seizo's house, but deciding that it would be rude to have sex in another person's home, they decided to wait.

After another week or two Deidara and Temari finally had a job in town and things were beginning to feel normal for them. No one came and bothered them out in their house outside of town. They seemed to have fallen off the radar of the Akatsuki and ninja villages, and honestly, Temari couldn't be happier.

* * *

Kitty-chan: Yep, I'm pretty sure now that the last chapter will be the next. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Thank you for reading for as long as you have. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

Kitty-chan: As a reward for staying with me for so long, plus it's taken me forever to update I've decided to post the last chapter as well. So, yeah . . . This is the last chapter. It feels kind of nice and saddening. This will be actually one of the longest stories I have ever written, and I'm surprised that I actually finished it. And as promised to my friend this chapter will have a lemon in it, so if you don't like it please feel free to not read this chapter.

Baki: Kitty-chan does not own _Naruto._

* * *

OHSE Chapter 18

Deidara pulled out of his reverie of his and Temari's past—so much like the story his mother had told him when he was a child—when he saw her come toward him out of his peripheral vision and wrap her arms around he neck. He could feel her heart beat erratically in his back. It made him smirk that he could still have that kind of effect on her even after the many years they had lived with each other.

She had grown out her hair, still pulling the top half into two ponytails, but it was too long for her to do all four. She had become curvier in the past few years as well, growing into her adult body a little more.

She was sexier than she used to be, and she made him ache for her every time they were alone together for too long.

He placed his clay work down and turned around to face her, pulling her into his lap to straddle him.

She stared at him coyly, her cheeks blushing only slightly. She was getting better at hiding the way he made her feel.

This only occurred in a matter of seconds but it felt like an eternity before the tension in the air became too much and she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

The kiss was different. It was always different each time they kissed. This one was warm and passionate and needy. He had to plant his hands on the carpet to ground him into reality and keep from getting lost in the euphoric feeling their kiss brought.

When she pulled away he smirked at her lust-filled gaze. It had been quite a few days since they had had sex because of her work hours and the time he had to spend to finish the orders for his clay ornaments for the coming holiday. This realization was becoming a very prominent thought in his mind as she kissed him again, harder this time, and ground her hips into his. He could tell she was realizing this as well.

His shirt was the first article of clothing to come off. She wrenched the shirt from his torso, their lips barely leaving each other but for a second. As soon as the shirt was gone, her fingers feathered over his torso, eliciting shivers from him whenever shed brush over a sensitive area. Her hands started wandering lower and lower as their kiss deepened, and he felt that she shouldn't be the one to have all the fun.

He removed his hands from the carpet, gripped her butt, and pulled her closer to him. She squealed in surprise and delight, her hands blocked from making any further movements against his stomach. She did however turn the tables on him by continuously grinding into him. They both moaned into each other's mouths at the building friction between them.

Deidara pulled away suddenly and lifted her shirt from her body and removing her bra as well. He then laid her on her back on the floor and followed her, closing the space between them with yet another kiss. He could tell he was blushing as she always did whenever he started removing her clothes from her, and this turned him on even more.

He almost couldn't take it. He almost came close to just pushing down her shorts and taking her hard, but because they hadn't had sex in so long he wanted to take his time. He wanted this to be slow and be a reassurance that they were just as in love with each other as they had been the first time.

He felt her move her hands to twine in his once again long hair. It wasn't as long as it used to be, but it was better than the short hair he had to sport at first.

He moaned as her nails scraped against his scalp when she went to tug on a handful and he pushed closer to her, his want seeming to become more evident to him.

He started moving his kisses down her jaw and down her neck growing closer to her chest, one hand finding its way to one of her breasts and squeezing gently. Temari moaned at the contact and shivered when she felt the tongue in the mouth on his hand sneak out and trace the bud on her nipple slowly.

Her grip in his hair tightened when his mouth made its way to her other breast and his teeth grazed the bud on that one.

"D-Deidara . . . I need . . . you . . ." she moaned out, the heat pooling between her legs becoming almost unbearable.

She ground her hips harder against his and she could feel his want. This pushed Deidara into action. He lifted her up with her legs wrapped around his waist and carried her to their bedroom laying her down on the bed.

His hands moved down her sides, his fingers finally finding purchase on the waistband of her shorts and he slipped them down along with her underwear in one fluid motion. It didn't take long for him to remove his own pants, and without hesitating he buried himself inside her.

A long moan slipped past Temari's lips as she pushed upward to pull Deidara in faster. She thrust upward, encouraging him to continue, and he met her thrusts one after the other until their breathing started to become more labored and he could feel Temari's walls clenching tighter and tighter around him. He could tell she was almost spent and with a few more thrusts each hitting home harder and harder she came, her walls clenching tighter around him than ever before and milking an orgasm out of him as well.

They laid there for a while, allowing their breathing and heart rates to go down, and once they had Deidara pulled out and laid himself next to her, pulling the cover over them to shield off the chill from the air that was sure to come.

She was almost asleep, curled up into his side with her head resting on his shoulder and his arm wrapped snugly around her.

"Can I be your princess?" she murmured, the memory of his story playing in her mind as she drifted off into sleep.

"You already are, hmm," he murmured, kissing the top of her head lazily and dozing off with her.

* * *

Kitty-chan: Well, I hope you liked it overall. This was my very first lemon ever so don't judge me!

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. Your reviews encouraged me to continue writing this story (also the fact that my friend asked me to write it but it was more of your reviews ^_^). I hope that you guys will read more of my other stories as well.

P.S. If you want me to make another fanfic based on Deidara's story (you know, back in medieval times not present day) then tell me. I already have several pairings piled up that I have to write about, but I don't know what kind of story to write, so yeah . . .

~peace

nomorehappykitty


End file.
